


Go Speed, Go!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #22 - Diamonds</p><p>AU based on Speed Racer. If you haven't seem the movie or the cartoon or anything else related to it, but you plan to, you probably shouldn't read this in case of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Speed, Go!

“And they’re off! Racing down this treacherous cross-country track as if their very lives depended on it, and they do.” The announcer’s words pounded at the walls protecting his mind, but Kibum Speed was only concentrating on one thing: survival. Survival, such a tense word, but it was all any members of Taejo’s team were thinking of, survival and justice.

What normally would be difficult, the survival aspect, in such a cutthroat race, became even more difficult as the snakes acted in the most snake-like fashion, bribing the other teams to take care of the dirty work, to put Kibum and company (Kibum, Taejo, and X) out of commission.

And then it almost happened, a beautiful girl pulling up in the car beside him, mouthing “Hi cutey! I’m Sungmin. You wanna pull over for a bit? Have a little bit of fun?”

He gasped; the girl was beautiful, stunning, especially the flash of diamonds on her tongue that matched the twinkling in her eyes and countered the blush of her cheeks. But Kibum would stand firm, a decision that he was proud of as she tried to annihilate him in a rage of greed.

Beauty is dangerous to the maintenance of survival and life. Luckily, they not only didn’t succumb to temptation, but they also won the race, shocking everyone delightfully.


End file.
